A Verry Merry Chuckmas
by UKChuckster
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Chuck and Sarah are getting ready for Christmas.


**A Verry Merry Chuckmas**

_~Disclaimer: Chuck belongs to NBC and Warner Bros., not me. If it is for sale, please let me know so I can buy it. However, until then, I make no money from this. Please don't sue me!~_

Sarah stared dead ahead, her features schooled into an emotionless mask as she sat in her chair in front of the wooden table. She was determined not to give away the secret. When the time was right, they would find out.

"Where is it?" one of the voices on the other side of the table asked, his face in the shadow of the light that was pointed towards her.

She didn't reply; just sat there with her hands cuffed together and tried to prevent her cheeks from twitching. She wouldn't let them know she was enjoying this in any way, shape, or form. It wasn't her fault she was captured. She had been awoken by the feeling of her eyes being pulled open by a pair of cold hands, whilst another pair of hands deftly attached the handcuffs to her wrists.

"Do you think she's mad?" a different voice attempted to whisper, speaking in a much higher register than the first.

"Nah," the first replied. "I want to know where the package is, Mrs Bartowski," he repeated, talking to her once again.

Again, Sarah sat still, appearing motionless. In reality, however, she was slowly twisting her hands out of her cuffs. She was able to bend them just enough, that she could slip one of her hands out from their grasp.

"If you don't answer me, Mrs Bartowski, I will turn your house upside-down."

This time, she smiled. Pulling her now freed hands out from behind and slamming them down on the table. Pushing hard, she lifted herself up over it, flipping gracefully through the air, before landing on the other side, bending her knees to absorb the force of the impact. Quickly, before he could react, she grabbed the taller man's head and put him into a headlock, giving him just enough time to shout "Stephen!" before she flipped him onto his back and pinned him down on the wooden table, which was now barely still standing.

The lights came on, and she leaned down to press a kiss to the lips of the man who was now laughing under her. "I thought we had you this year," Chuck said, grinning at her as she pulled him back up onto his feet.

"It may have been a while since I've been on a proper mission, Chuck, but that doesn't mean I've lost it," she replied, grinning back at him.

"So does this mean we're going to have wait until tomorrow to find out what our presents are?" Chuck pouted. He could be such a child sometimes. An adorable child whom she loved with all her heart.

"Yep," she replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Mommy! Mommy! It was all Daddy's fault!" the little voice of Stephen shouted out from next to the light switch of the bathroom they were standing in, his bare feet crinkling the black tarpaulin that covered the floor.

"Are you sure, Stephen?" she asked, lilting her voice amusedly as she spoke to her son, "I don't think Daddy could have done all of this on his own," she motioned to the floor, "and I'm sure those were your hands opening my eyes."

He just looked sheepishly at the floor, and she laughed. "Go get dressed, go on! Grandma's going to be here soon," she said to him, before turning to Chuck. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and she melted into his side, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"Mm, I love you more."

"Nup," he replied, "I love you this much," he held his hands wide apart.

"Well I love you more than you love Star Wars."

"I love you more than you love knives."

"Ooh, that's a new one."

"I know, I just thought of it."

"I'm serious, though," she responded seriously, "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied, before his expression brightened even more. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Your Mum's coming in half an hour, and Ellie and Devon's flight from Chicago is landing in two."

"Your Mum and Molly are driving down as we speak, and Morgan should be arriving right about—" Chuck paused for a moment, and the doorbell rang, "now."

"You get the door and sort Morgan out, I'll get started with the cooking."

"Agents, you have your mission," Chuck said, imitating the now-Lieutenant General Beckman, "good luck."

"I don't think she ever said good luck to us, Chuck."

"One can live in hope," he replied with a grin, before darting out of the bathroom to go downstairs to get the door.

**|CHUCK|**

Chuck bounded down the stairs towards the red front door of their home like an excited child on, well, Christmas Day. His fingers trailed through the golden tinsel that he and Stephen had wrapped around the wooden bannister last night. It had been the penultimate event in a day-long marathon of decorating that had finally concluded shortly after Chuck placed the star on the top of the Christmas tree, when Stephen flopped onto the living room floor, fast asleep.

Leaping from the final step, he stepped over to the front door and swung open, causing the snow-covered holly wreath that was hanging from the door-knocker to bounce back and forth against the red painted wood, dusting the doormat with snow.

"Chuck!"

"Morgan," Chuck grinned at Morgan, who was standing at the door, his arm raised as he prepared to knock again.

"Dude, it's so cold out here. I can't believe you have _snow_!"

"It does tend to get quite cold in DC, buddy," he replied, holding back a shiver as a gust of icy wind blew through the door. "Come on in, before the whole house freezes over."

Morgan stepped in the hallway, and Chuck pushed the door shut again, after quickly waving at the neighbours who were walking past the white picket fence that bounded the garden. "This is so awesome Chuck," he said, looking around the heavily decorated hallway, "I think you've even topped last year."

"Just wait until you see the Tree."

"Uncle Morgan! Uncle Morgan!" Stephen interrupted, running down the stairs, "guess what me and Daddy did!"

"And what did you do?" Morgan said, catching Stephen as he lept off the bottom step, swinging him around and putting him down on the floor next to Chuck.

"We woke up Mommy at, like, really early and then we inter- interro- interrograted her!"

"Interrograted? This must have been painful!"

"No!" Stephen laughed, "we just asked her what my presents were!"

"And did she tell you?"

"No," he said, pouting, "she never cracks. She would make a great spy."

Morgan laughed at that. "That she would. What about your Dad?"

"What about him?"

"Would he make a good spy?"

Stephen looked up at Chuck, who was looking back down at him with a raised eyebrow. "No," he replied emphatically. "I think he would have to stay in the car."

"Oh really?" Chuck said. "Why don't you go and show Uncle Morgan the Tree? I've got to go and help Mommy."

"'Help'," said Morgan, making air quotes and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yes, 'help'."

**|CHUCK|**

"Mm," Sarah whispered as she felt Chuck's arms wrap around her and softly grab her wrists, stilling their dexterous slicing of the potatoes.

"You know," Chuck said softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to her ear, "I've always admired how you can slice potatoes thinly enough to make chips. It's terrifying, but in a sexy kind of way." He slowly pressed kisses along her cheek, until he reached the side of her mouth, when he slowly spun her around to face him, before kissing her.

She gently draped her arms over his shoulders, clasping her hands together behind his neck as he lifted her up and sat her down on the edge of the kitchen worktop. She moaned as his tongue flicked over her lips, whilst he tangled his hands in her blonde hair, which was hanging down onto her shoulders, and stood between her legs. "Chuck," she breathed, "the potatoes..."

In response, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly, as she did the same. Before long, things were getting rather out of hand for the kitchen, and Chuck (being the only one still with the ability to think), pulled back. "Good morning Mrs Bartowski," he said, smiling gently as he looked at her flushed face and slightly parted lips.

"Good morning Mr Bartowski," she replied, still tangling her fingers in his curly hair.

He looked at her intently for a moment, studying her face.

"What?" she said, her mouth turning up into that half-smile that just lit up the entire room.

"You're just so beautiful," he replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Sometimes I have trouble believing I'm married to you."

"And I can't believe I'm married to you. " She always knew what to say.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds, until the ringing of the phone finally caught up with their ears. Grabbing the phone, Sarah held her hand over the mic and whispered "it's Ellie" to Chuck. He watched, still nestled between her legs, as she put the phone to her ear and bit her lip, her face transforming into an adorable frown as she listened to Ellie.

"Uh huh," she nodded, her forehead crinkling some more. "It's fine Ellie. We've got plenty of space. The more the merrier."

"What was that all about?"

She looked up at him, still biting her lip. "Devon's parents are coming here."

"The very-Awesomes? For Christmas? When?"

"Tonight. They're staying until Boxing Day."

"Well then, Mrs Bartowski," Chuck said, pulling her down from the work to and spinning her around so she was facing the potatoes again, "we better get to work!"

_~Author's Note~_

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year! **

**Best Laid Plans soon, I promise. **


End file.
